Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and distinct hybrid variety of (Texas Bluegrass×Kentucky Bluegrass)×Kentucky Bluegrass that has been designated as ‘HB 329’ bluegrass.
Description of Related Art
A Texas Bluegrass×Kentucky Bluegrass hybrid designated ‘Reveille’ has been disclosed in PVP Certificate No. 9800337. Another Texas Bluegrass×Kentucky Bluegrass hybrid designated ‘HB 129’ has been disclosed in pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/197,945, filed Aug. 5, 2005, claiming the benefit of provisional application No. 60/599,446, filed Aug. 5, 2004.